


Hold My Hand

by if_he_had_to_guess



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_he_had_to_guess/pseuds/if_he_had_to_guess





	Hold My Hand

Rafe remained quiet as he stared at the ugly green carpet on the living room floor, anxiously rocking back and forth on his heels as he waited for Samuel to finish brushing his teeth; his appointment was in no more than a half an hour, and, though he was afraid, he was also excited to get his first tattoo.  
He looked up and gave a thin-lipped smile to his boyfriend as he entered the room, his footsteps heavy as always; quite the defining aspect of him, really.  
“Ready to go?” Sam inquired, and Rafe took a deep, shaky breath.  
“As ready as you can get for shaky and anxious,” Rafe replied. “Ready to get stabbed.”  
“It’ll be worth it,” Sam countered, reassuringly. “I promise.”  
Rafe nodded, closing his eyes to calm himself for a few seconds, before slipping his hand into Sam’s, lacing their fingers together and giving him an encouraging nod, his way of saying “let’s go”.  
It wasn’t a fast day by any means; the warmth from the sun was absolutely perfect, the amount of sunlight filtering through the fluffy, grayish clouds heavenly. Rafe expected there to be rain; his favorite kind of weather.  
The tattoo place wasn’t terribly far from the apartment, to Rafe’s joy. He hated long walks in the city. They were boring.  
Upon entering the building, Rafe felt his heartbeat pick up, and he swallowed hard, squeezing Sam’s hand as they sat down to wait.  
“It’s okay,” Sam mumbled to Rafe comfortingly. “I know, it’s probably gonna hurt a little bit, but you’ll be okay.”  
Rafe nodded, leaning heavily against Sam’s side, resting his head on his husband’s chest.  
I’m ready for this, he thought to himself. I’m completely ready. Sam’ll hold my hand through it, anyway; he promised.  
Upon the worker calling them back, Rafe swallowed hard for probably the fiftieth time that morning alone, allowing Samuel to lead him back to the chair, trusting his husband to slip the piece of paper with the drawing of the tattoo he hoped to get on it to the man with the awkwardly large needle.  
He smiled at his husband as he squeezed his hand, taking a seat beside him, rubbing his thumb along the younger male’s skin.  
Rafe tried his best to ignore all the feelings of getting the tattoo, instead focusing on his husband’s soothing voice and touch, the way his calloused fingers gently rubbed the skin of his hands and arms, how his eyes never shifted from Rafe’s face even once. At least, not that he saw.  
It was hours before the session was done, and when it finally was, Rafe found himself only able to semi-relax; his arm was sore from holding still and just getting the tattoo done in general.  
He looked up at Sam before looking to his tattoo and smiling. Sure, his skin was a little red and sore, and he would definitely have to refrain from certain things for a long while, but damn, had Sam been right. It was so worth it.  
Several months had passed by now, and Rafe was completely calm about his tattoo; he shamelessly showed it off in public, and it was potentially one of his favorite parts about himself. The anxiety of the appointment was completely gone, and, honestly, he’d be completely willing to get another one.  
Now, every time he looked at the tattoo of his bleeding hearts, he was reminded of just how much he loved to hold Samuel Drake’s hand.


End file.
